Various types of speed sensors have been employed to detect rotation of locomotive axles and wheels. For example, inductive speed sensors typically exhibit poor performance at low locomotive speeds, including low signals in response to rotation of the locomotive axles at such low locomotive speeds.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for detecting and differentiating a locked locomotive axle at low locomotive speeds due to multiple reasons. The inventors have recognized that such a system and method should involve monitoring the rotation of the locomotive axles at an initial low speed, so to avoid the forming of a flat spot which requires truing of the locomotive wheel.